Tobias and the chasm
by 22tobias
Summary: Tobias's reaction to Tris and the chasm scene
1. Chapter 1

(Tobias' version)

Chapter 21 of Divergent Chasm scene through the dinner hall scene

I hear a scream. Not just any scream but a earsplitting scream that makes me sick to my stomach. The screams I use to make when my father beat me. I run to the source. I shout and see a boy run past me. I glare at him. Al then I look at the source and I see Peter choking someone by the chasm. Tris. I stop cold. Hatred running through me. I watch as one more of the attackers runs past me and I grab the collar of his shirt. I hurl him to the ground to angry to see who. I start kicking him and punching him scarping my fingernails into his face. He screams and I ignore him. His face is cover with blood and I leave him on the pit floor. I run over to Peter and scream "Hey" he lets go of Tris and he runs past me just missing the punch I threw at his face. I stomp over to Tris lying near the chasm. My face is hot and red. I stand and look at her for a split second.

"Four" she whimpers. She goes unconscious. I wrap my arms around her holding her close to my body. I run up to my apartment above the pit floor. I place her on my bed and stare at her for a few minutes. I look at her face seeing the handprint on her face from where someone must have slapped her and know there will be a nice bruise on her tomorrow morning. I look at her as I stroke her hair. I gently rise from my knees and return to the pit floor where I left Drew.

"No. I'm sorry we were just trying to scare her. You know. Scare her so she wouldn't do so well in the third stage." Drew mumbles from the fat lip I gave him. I kick him one more time in the side.

"There now you know what she felt like." I say as I help him to his feet I am tempted to push him down again. I am tempted to kill him but that wouldn't be fair. If I would I would have too kill all three of them. I ponder the idea as I walk Drew to the infirmary and go against my anger and to my side of reason and decide not to kill them but to make their lives a living hell.

"What happened?" the nurse asks.

I glare at Drew and he keeps his mouth shut. "Initiate fight." I say coldly. "Happens every year." the nurse nods and I leave the room. I walk by the chasm and stand there. I punch the rail and it split my knuckles. I don't care though. I drift my hand up to where Drew clawed at me when I beat him up. I frown and walk back to my apartment and find Tris asleep on my bed her breathing uneven. I am tempted to wake her and ask if she was ok but I let her sleep. I try to sleep myself but I cant. Too much anger is pulsing through my veins. I go in to the bathroom and run water on my bleeding knuckles. The facet water must have woken Tris because I hear her wince and through the corner of my eyes watch her look at me. I turn around and turn the water off. I walk over to the bed and see her glance at my knuckles.

"Your hands" she croaks.

"My hands are none of your concern." I say a little to coldly.

I watch as she hovers her hand to my face and she brushes her fingers against the cut on my cheek.

"Tris. I'm all right."

"Why were you there?" she asks

"I was coming back from the control room when I heard a scream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I finally got my one friend to read divergent and even though I read it in 3 days she decidedto take a week and a half. Oh well I got my book back now and finally got to update.**

"What did you do to them?" she asks.

"I deposited Drew into the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they just trying to scare you. At least that's what I think he was trying to say." I reply.

"Is he in bad shape?" she asks, looking so vulnerable.

"He'll live, in what condition I cant say." I tell her.

She squeezes my arms, "Good" she says. I cant help but smirk a little but I quickly hide it. Suddenly she starts to cry and I have so much empathy for her. I felt them same way when Marcus finished my beatings.

I crouch by the side of the bed and stare into her eyes. Despite the bruises she has she still looks beautiful. And despite what happened to her she still looks strong. I move my hand and rub it back and forth against her check. "I could report this," I say even though I know the answer.

"No," she replies, "I don't want them to think I'm scared." I nod and continue to rub her check. "I figured you would say that." I say.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" she asks quietly.

"I'll help you." My Abnegation side replies, going back to my old habits of being selfless. Although I picture me back in Abnegation and I like the idea. I grip her shoulder making sure I don't hurt her more than she already is. I see the tears in her eyes but she hides the fact by groaning. Nice try. I think. I used to protect my father by acting like his beating never happened. I would be been selfish of me to think of my self in that way. I laugh in my mind. I was selfish of him to take his anger out on me! I go back to looking at Tris. Making she is ok. I hand her the ice pack in my hand.

"You can let yourself be in pain," I say, "It's just me here." She bites her lip and I see it quiver. Tears escape her eyes but I know better to not acknowledge them.

"I suggest you rely on our transfer friends to protect you from now on." I suggest.

"I thought I was," she says a sob jolting her body forward, "But Al..."

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation," I reply softly. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak, no other reason." She nods but I can tell she only half believes me. "The others might not be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I say even though I hate the idea myself, it needs to be it's the only way to guarantee her safety.

"You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?" she asks. I can tell the idea sickens her.

"Yes I do." I reply. take the icepack from her and hold it to her head. She stares at me for a long time. I don't know if I like it, but I kind of do.

"Your going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no affect on you," I say, "but you should let that bruise on your check show and keep your head down."

She looks at me like I just suggested she jump into the chasm.

"I don't think I can do that." she flatly replies.

"You have to." I demand.

"I don't think you get it," she replies her eyes hollow and angry. "They touched me." her face is red.

My hand clenches the icepack. I have just decided that I will **kill **them! I clench my fist around the icepack. "Touched you?" I repeat.

"Not... in the way your thinking." she clears her throat. "But... almost." her eyes dart away. I look away. I stay quiet for to long. I want to say something but I don't know what to say. I mean what do you say to a person who just go attacked by three men when she's half their size? Maybe _"Hey sorry you got attacked but I'm for Abnegation and my dad beat me all the time." _I decide against it.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I don't want to say this," I say, "But I feel that I have to. It is more important for you to be safe than right for the time being. Understand?" I say to her almost demanding it. She nods. "But please, when you see and opportunity to..." I lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. "Ruin them."

She laughs. "You're a little scary, Four."

"Do me a favor and don't call me that." I say want to come clean and tell her who I am.

"What should I call you, then?" she asks.

_Tobias Eaton. _I want to say. Instead I settle for, "Nothing" I release my hand from her face. "Yet"

**That's all for now. I'll try to update soon for the last part of it. Please review. I will be starting a new story after I finish this one in *drumroll please* Peters pov for the chasm scene!"**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note:**

**Sorry this is not a chapter but n authors note. I will be adding the last chapter of this story in a week, but I mentioned in my last chapter I would be creating the chasm scene in Peter's pov but I have decided against it my reasoning 1- I have no ideas for the story and 2- I have a new story idea thanks to a reviews suggestion. I will be writing Tobias (Four)'s fear landscape in his point of view. I would also like to give any person reading this to take he idea of doing the chasm scene in Peter's pov I really don't care I'm not all caring about ****_copyrights _****on this website. You read an idea I used you can use it to ( as long as it's not word for word) Just wanted to be that clear. By the way I just love the revies I get and I am soo shocked that in the day and a half I posted te second chapeter that it was favorite like three times and followed a bunch too. Thank you guy so much!**

**22Tobias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I was on vacation, then my birthday, then school started. Btw I take French now. First year. You guys probably want to read the final chapter so I will let you get right to it.**

**22tobias**

**ps. If I get 5 or more reviews by tonight I will make another Tobias pov in either insurgent or divergent.**

**tyou can read the story now... bye.**

Tris sleeps in my room on my bed and I sleep on the floor. For along time I just layed on the ground thinking and staring up at the top of my room. After awhile I thought sleep would never come to me but it does. I wake up in the morning before Tris does. Not wanting to wake her up I just walk around my apartment and shower. The water must have woken her up because when I come out of the bathroom Tris is standing by the mirror tying her hair up in a knot. She turns around and looks at me. I am almost positive she is staring somewhere else other then my face. I begin to feel uncomfortable fast so I move my hands to dry my hair with my towel.

"Hi" she eventually says breaking the awkward silence. Not replying to her I brush my finger tips on the bruise on her cheek.

"Not, bad." I say. Really Tobias! You couldn't have had said something comforting for once in your life? "How's your head?" Better.

"Fine," she says. I can tell she is lying.

I feel her muscles tighten when I drop my hand to her side. I am carful to not hurt it but I can tell it makes her uncomfortable.

"And your side?" I ask

"Only hurt when I breath."

I smile "Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."

"Well," I say, "I would only go if there was cake."

She laughs and then winces she puts her hand on mine and it sends electricity through me. I move my hand away though.

"Ill go in first." I say. "See you soon Tris."

I walk in and take my regular seat. My eyes land on Peters and I snarl at him. Tris comes in not soon after and she looks extermly voulnerable. I gusee she took my advice. She quickly sits by her transfer friends her eyes darting all around the room. After about ten minutes Drew comes in. I get a huge grin on my face but it also makes my stomach cringe. I look at Peter and Molly's facesas they see him and my guilt is gone.

"Transfers. Were doing something different today," I say in my instructor voice, "Follow me."

**Sooooo what did you think of my ending. Sorry if It was bad but I like it! I might do another story in Tobias's point of view if I get five reviews by tonight. **

**22tobias**


End file.
